wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowspark
Snowspark belongs to ThatToast. Do not steal her. Appearance Snowspark is an obvious SkyWing-IceWing hybrid. She has beautiful orange scales that stand out sharply against her snowy territory. She has pale orange horns and spikes, so pale they appear almost white. Her tongue is a startling blue, like a venomous lizard's. She is very tall for an IceWing, with massive wings like a SkyWing. She is very strong, stronger than the average IceWing. Snowspark is the image of a perfect IceWing guard. Personality Sarcastic warrior, in a nutshell. Snowspark is the stereotypical IceWing: disciplined, sarcastic, and cold. She doesn't acknowledge her SkyWing heritage, acting as if she is completely IceWing. She loves to fight and is at the middle area of the first circle for her stellar abilities. However, she hates killing. She is deeply troubled by the dragons she has to kill, often seeing them in her dreams as reanimated corpses coming for their revenge. She refuses to seek help, as her rank is her life. She feels must not be weak. In her sleep, she can sometimes be heard whispering names of other dragons who she killed or failed to save. She holds herself responsible for the deaths of fellow IceWings. She always feels like she could have done something to help, even if there legitimately was nothing she could do. History One day, a SkyWing and IceWing fell in love. They had one dragonet, Snowspark. They fought over where she should be raised, the Sky Kingdom or the Ice. They fought tooth and claw, eventually forcing the father to agree she should be in the Ice Kingdom, if he got to name the dragonet. He named her Snowspark, and it suited her. The young dragnet grew up with a fierce personality nobody could tame, earning her a high rank among other dragonets. When she turned seven, she was at the top of the second circle.She clawed her way up to the bottom of first circle, then rising a few rankings within that circle. She became Queen Glacier's head guard for a time, before failing a mission and being demoted back into the army. She still was quite high up in the ranks, and requested that she stay in her current position. She liked being in the army, not commanding it. When she was 15, her mother announced that she had a new sister, Cloudbolt. She also revealed that her father had been killed, wandering too close to the Great Ice Cliff. Snowspark pretended to not care, as she had seen death countless other times, but was damaged by this news. She had never really met her father, except when they had met on the SandWing-IceWing border a few times in her early years, so she wasn't close to him. She still cared for him, though. She vowed to protect her younger sister to her last breath. When Cloudbolt went off to Jade Mountain, Snowspark volunteered to work there as a self-defense teacher. The request was denied, Clay saying that she was "too tough for the dragonets" and that she would "scare the students." Snowsoark left in a fury, cursing the Dragonets of Destiny and claiming that her sister wasn't safe there, that nobody was. She came back when Darkstalker rose, with a smug look on her face. She was right. Snowspark took Cloudbolt back to the Ice Kingdom, only to find that the queen was dead and all the IceWings around Pyrrhia had some sort of plague. She and Cloudbolt hid in a snow hut they made, when Cloudbolt revealed she was an animus. This shocked Snowspark, and she asked if her soul was protected. It was, and Cloudbolt made them a house to live in with her magic, hidden within the snowdrifts by the Great Ice Cliff. When the plague was cured, and Darkstalker was gone, the pair slowly resettled back in the Ice Kingdom. Relationships hoi Cloudbolt: She loves her sister more than anyone else. Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+